Jack and I
by AngelSlayerr
Summary: Jessie is a 17 year old girl who is a fan of Jacksepticeye. Her mother sells her on Creigslist to a guy with a name of Sean. What does Sean want from Jessie?
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie's POV:**

As I woke up to a crash, I was thrown out of my bed. "You little shit get your stuff together and put it all out in the living room...NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT" my mother yelled. Dads disappearance has effected mother for the past year. As I gathered my stuff not questioning what is going on, I heard the doorbell. "you hurry up, he is here. Oh and did I forget to mention, I sold you on Craigslist as a sex slave to a guy named Sean." Mother said mockingly. who the hell is this Sean guy? How old is he, what is he? I grabbed my Jacksepticeye jacket and slipped it on. I rushed downstairs with my stuff, and to my surprise. There stood Jack.

"get your shit in his fucking car now Jessie." mother shouted. I just fake smiled and did as the woman said. "let me help yah" jack said in his Irish voice. It felt so weird knowing he is inches away from me. I just nodded my head and tried to avoid him looking at my jacket. He noticed my attempt and said, "I see your a fan! That's great Love!" I couldn't help but laugh. Mother slammed the door as I looked back at the house I once use to love. I'm going to miss mother, and this house. And most of all ill miss my friend Ginny.

Jack gestured the way to the passenger door. I climbed into the car and buckled in. jack closed the door, and hurried to the drivers seat. Two hours past and we were dead silent. I didn't know how to react. I was happy that I get to be with jack, but, I was angry that he wanted me as a sex slave, nothing else.

 **Jacks POV:**

Jessie was more beautiful than I ever could imagined in person. I put my hand on her knee to show that its ok. I looked deeply into her grayish blue eyes, just like mine. She looked away quickly and started staring out the window. I drew my eyes back to the road and said "we are here".

As I pulled into the driveway, I saw in the corner of my eye Jessie smiling. That's great she likes the place, it cost a fortune. I stoped the car and pulled out the keys saying, "I see that you like my place, Go make your self at home, and, you arn't going to be my selave. You are my girlfriend, is that ok? I just saw you and your mother one day and it pained me see you getting abused, in public. I also noticed your fan art, all of them. I loved them". Jessie smiled and said, "I'm glad yo liked them, and yeah I'm fine with it, everything you said."

She had the prettiest smile I've ever seen. I'm glad to call her my Girlfriend. In the little time we have talked, and the many things she created for/about me. I loved her, everything about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: 'I loved her, everything about her.'

 _*Next Morning*_

 **Jessie's POV:**

I smelled coffee as I inhaled deeply while stretching. I heard footsteps, it was jacks. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and said, "morning beautiful! I'm going to record in twenty minutes so don't open the door to my room or else you will have a mattress and blanket on top of you. So I highly recommend you don't bother me for the next four hours, If you need anything, text me." I just smiled and nodded. I tried to go back to sleep but I felt something craw on top of me, it was Jack. He was inches from my face.

"J-jack, what are you d-doing?"

"The name is Sean, Sean William McLoughlin. Please don't call me Jack, just Sean."

"ok."

He then kissed me. His kiss was all I've dreamed about, so did every other fan girl. His tounge started to explore my mouth, his taste so sweet, like coffee. He pulled himself closer to me. What was happening? He stopped and looked into my eyes, god his face was perfection. He smiled and whispered, "I Love You Jess" I couldn't help but smile, I replied with, "I'm glad you do, I was thinking you were joking when you called my your girlfriend." Seán smiled, he then said, "You will be mine, we have twenty minuets." He then started kissing me again, harder though. He removed the blanket separating us. He slid his hands down my shorts and pulled them off. I then Unbuckled his jeans, then he started rubbing me. He slipped one finger, then two and I tried to hold my moan back, but it broke through. He noticed. He slipped off his boxers and slid a condom onto his member and then finally removing my panties.

He slid himself slowly into me, it hurt, tears slowly clouded my eyes. All I heard was him whispering, "its ok, it always hurts for the first time." he then started thrusting. the pain was unbearable, but pleasurable. Sean Started going faster and harder. It felt so good. I tried telling him to stop, but I couldn't form the words, only moans. I let out a scream as he let out a loud moan. We both climaxed, He collapsed on top of me, he then wrapped his arms around me and said "that...that was amazing" I smiled in agreement. We were laying there for what seemed like hours, he then got up and said, "I have to do my video now, see you later love." he kissed me on the lips one last time before he closed the door. God I love him, I then drifted asleep.

 **Sean's POV:**

Hours past since i left Jess alone. She is all i could ever want. I then yelled out my outro. I ended the recording. I could hear faint music, it must be Jessie's. As i get closer to Jessie's door, I hear a song, screamo I think is what they call it.

'you should know I'm dangerous, my thirst for blood, turns me on'

I walk in yelling" hey Jess, what is this? And can you turn it down!" I repeat it until she turns down the volume and says, " Murderer by Alesana." she smiles. That smile is so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her right now, but I resisted the urge to kiss her because I knew what it would do to me, what it would become.

"so, what do you want to do here in my town of Athlone?"

"umm, is there a park or soothing that we could walk around?"

"oh yeah, loads of em, I think Burgess Park is the best because its right next to the river!"

"that sounds great, when can we go?"

"now if you want!"

She smiled again, she got up and said, "that's great, then we can go out to eat or something. I'm going to take a shower now, umm, where is the bathroom?"

"upstairs, two doors on the left. or downstairs three doors down right next to the living room."

"that's a lot of rooms for one person"

before I could think i said it, "I hope you could help me with that." She just laughed and said, "oh, ok"

why did I say that? its unlike me. I never blurt out stuff like that to girlfriends. She is special and all, i didn't know that my heart thought she was more special than i originally intended. We will see how it all plays out.


End file.
